User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Lore Sheet: The Golden Dawn
Bio: The Golden Dawn was an organization of Meta-Humans formed by a powerful Meta-Human named Nial Blackwater, now known as Leon Hayes. Founded initially in 1714 in Silverhide, England, it became a true organization in 1720, after all the major members have been brought in. Its goal was to make sure Meta-Human's are never exposed, as to not cause mass hysteria and genocide from the general population. It's members included Nial Blackwater of Britain, Sergei Chekovsky of Russia, Ryuu Kato of Japan, Malik Karga of the Ottoman Empire, Inali Ojistah of the Iroquois, Cardel Littman of Prussia, August Bartosz of Poland, Aleix Blanxart of Catalonia, Catrina Furgeson of Ireland, Miron Lupei of Wallachia, and Jarrah Mokee of the Australian Aborginals. These were the founding members, but there were many more who worked for the organization and it's cause. However, various of the members did not truly believe in the cause that was stated by Nial, and the organization was shut down in 1761 after Jarrah killed various members of the group, including two founding members, Malik Karga and Catrina Furgeson. Many of the founding members had their aging stopped by Nial, thus many of them are still alive to this day. Ryuu Kato was the founder of "The Department", a modern version of The Golden Dawn, essentially with the same ideals brought to the modern day. Aleix Blanxart is also one of the heads of The Department, working closely with Ryuu, as they have maintained their friendship over hundreds of years. The Betrayal of Jarrah In 1761, Cardel Littman decided he wanted to escalate the situation in the organization. Cardel was ultimately only there so he could manipulate the organization and see how things go, all for his own sadistic amusement. He eventually convinced Jarrah Mokee to become a murderous killing machine through intense mental manipulation. He used this to have Jarrah viciously murder Catrina Furgeson and Malik Karga, among many lesser agents in the organization, then have Jarrah be killed while trying to kill Sergei. Due to Sergei quickly ending Jarrah, no one ever knew that Cardel was behind the entire massacre. About two hundred years later, in the 1960's Cardel openly admitted to Ryuu that he was behind it, showing no remoarse and even pride in his actions. Ryuu attempted to make Cardel pay for what he'd done, but merely used trickery to make Ryuu stab himself, almost killing him. Founding Members Abilities Nial Blackwater (Leon Hayes): Information is here. Sergei Chekovsky: *Unfettered Body *Supernatural Condition Ryuu Kato: *Flash Step *Preflex *Temporal Immunity *Enhanced State *Body Supremacy *Weapon Proficiency *Indomitable Will *Decelerated Aging Malik Karga: *Aerokinesis *Levitation *Cloaking Inali Ojistah: *Omnilingualism *Empathy *Life-Force Constructs *Decelerated Aging Cardel Littman: *Typhokinesis *Typhokinetic Creature Creation *Typhokinetic Cloning *Enhanced Intelligence *Psychological Intuition *Psychic Shield *Decelerated Aging August Bartosz: *Electrokinesis *Electrical Wall Crawling *Peak Human State *Decelerated Aging Aleix Blanxart: *Chrysopoeia *Decelerated Aging Catrina Furgeson: *Precognition *Mental Manipulation *Knowledge Projection Miron Lupei: *Empathetic Masochism *Mirror Damage *Wound Transferal *Wolf Link *Decelerated Aging Jarrah Mokee: *Supernatural Speed *Killing Instinct *Alien Mind Gallery Leon Hayes.jpg|Nial Blackwater Sergei Chekovsky.png|Sergei Chekovsky, 1966 Ryuu Kato.png|A Portrait of Ryuu Kato Malik Karga.png|Malik Karga Inali Ojistah.png|Inali Ojistah Cardel Littman.png|Cardel Littman August Bartosz.png|August Bartosz, 1997 Aleix Blanxart.png|Aleix Blanxart Catrina Furgeson.png|Catrina Furgeson Miron Lupei.jpg|Miron Lupei with a pack of wolves Jarrah Mokee.png|Jarrah Mokee Category:Blog posts